


Fire below, Force within

by AllMyKindsOfThings, fandomlander



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 05:30:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14537694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllMyKindsOfThings/pseuds/AllMyKindsOfThings, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomlander/pseuds/fandomlander
Summary: After a meeting, General Hux gets all hot and bothered by the pounding of a rebel camp on the planet below. Little did he knew that Kylo Ren stayed behind to observe... and more...





	Fire below, Force within

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the begining and you wrote the smut. We are the perfect team, I'd say :) Let's do that again soon !

The meeting is over. However, instead of exiting the room right away, Hux stays behind, thinking he’s the only one, pretty sure the Supreme Leader was the first out. The Force wasn’t necessary to read the extreme boredom on Kylo’s face. But the reason Hux stays behind was pure lust. Watching the planet, and thus the rebel camp on it, being pounded relentlessly by their canons has always been a great turn on for the General. He would never admit it of course. 

When Ren notices that his second in command had quietly turned to the gigantic, from ground to ceiling window and had stayed behind, he doesn’t understand why right away. So he just stayed there, well out of Hux’s vision, quiet as a mouse. After a couple of minutes, nothing has changed except maybe the breathing of the General that is now a bit faster. Ren doesn’t have the patience to stay and observe. He never had. So he uses a trick he learned back when he was a boy. Spying on someone else’s mind unnoticed had taken him time to master but now, he could sneak in anyone without them knowing.

Lust. Pure lust. Pure sexual excitement. It takes the Supreme Leader only a few second to understand the reason. The complete annihilation of the rebel camp. The smile on Ren’s face turns devilish.

“Enjoying the view, General,” he says out loud, making the redhead jump on the spot and turn around,  the look of   a goat caught in the headlights of a speeder  on his face .

“Ren! What are you-”

“Well I’m not doing what  _ you’re _ doing but I’m definitely enjoying the view,” he says pointing down at the bulge in Hux’s pants.

“GET O- AAGH”

Hux doesn’t get to finish his sentence, Ren uses the Force to touch his cock..

“Yes General, I know all about that fetish of yours. I don’t think you’ll mind very much if I help you in your… predicament,” Kylo says as he approaches much like a predator stalking its prey.

Ren doesn’t require the Force to turn Hux back to the window. He spins him so fast that Hux’s only reaction to stabilise himself is to put both hands flat on the glass. From behind, Ren grabs both his wrists and pins him there.

“What do you say, General? Wanna have a little fun while watching those Rebel scums getting… pounded” he accentuates the last word with a thrust of his hips against Hux’s who is unable to stifle a deep moan. 

Hux gasps, his breath fogging the transparisteel of the large viewport against which his body is pressed. It’s cold against the palms of his hands, a stark contrast against the heat of Ren’s hands which are firmly pressed around his wrists, holding them in place.

He hadn’t planned on having anyone in the room, so having Ren there, pressed close against him and whispering filth in his ear is a surprise as such, yet not an unwelcome one.

The desire he feels for Ren as well as the explosions on the ground below make his cock uncomfortably hard, trapped in the confines of his tight pants.

The fact that he can feel Ren grind his obvious erection against his ass is not helping.

Hux’s lips pull up in a nasty smile. “Well, I know you didn’t get hard during that meeting just now, Ren. Do I have such an effect on you?”

“It’s Supreme Leader, General,” Ren corrects, the title emphasized with two slow grinds against his ass, “and perhaps you aren’t the only one enjoying a victory.”

Below on the ground, the canons blast another round at the rebel camp and Hux hisses, his cock twitching in his pants, begging for his attention. Yet Ren is unrelenting, not releasing his wrists. And that damned force magic is hardly touching his cock enough to get any friction. And he needs friction.

“I can feel your lustful thoughts as loud as if you would have spoken them aloud, Hux. The mighty General of the First Order, reduced to a whimpering needy thing by some canon fire, who would have figured.”

Hux groans, both at the words and at the force, which isn’t applying enough friction on his cock. He moves his hips forward, trying to chase after the teasing touches of the invisible force but it is useless. “I’m not whimpering!”

“You will be once I’m finished with you.”

He can’t help his little laugh at that. Ren and his dramatics.... . “Ren-“

“Do you want this?”

Hux gasps when Ren grinds hard against his ass and the force strokes a line across his cock. He pushes his forehead against the transparisteel, watching the scene below unfold. Canon blast after canon blast. Complete and total annihilation. And he knows that whatever Ren will do to him will be better than what his hand would provide. “Yes.”

A soft puff of breath, resembling a laugh, comes from behind him. It’s too close and too hot against his neck. And that is all the warning he gets before the full force of Ren’s powers is released on him, wreaking havoc.

Hux finds that it feels warm somehow, that magical force of Ren, as it rips open the buttons and fly of his pants and pushes it down to his ankles, along with his black regulation briefs.

His erection is freed, the tip pressing against the transparisteel and leaving filthy white stains on it. And Hux wants nothing more than that loathsome force to stroke him to completion.

Ren tuts. “We’ll get to that, General. Eventually. You dislike my force powers so much, let me show you what exactly they are capable of.”

Hux wants to reply, wants to say something smart or biting. But his breath hitches in his throat when he feels the warm touch of the force all over his skin. Popping the buttons of his uniform jacket open and ripping apart the tank top he had on underneath, leaving the ripped uniform hanging off his frame. The force is at his throat, squeezing softly, not hard enough to hurt or even bruise but present there nonetheless. It’s on his nipples, teasing them and making him arch his back for more friction, his head against Ren’s shoulder now. He feels the force against his thighs, warm invisible fingers forcing his legs apart wider. Then reaching between his legs, prodding.

“You need this, don’t you,” Ren teases in his ear, “someone to destroy you as much as our canons are destroying that rebel camp.”

Hux scoffs. Or he wants to scoff but it comes out as a broken thing that resembles a moan instead.  The force warm at the base of his cock, teasing circles against the cleft of his ass. “D-Destroy me?”

“Hmm. Wreck you. Make a mess out of you,” Ren says.

His words are enforced by a warm trail of the force that slides under his cock along the length.

Hux is breathing heavy, fogging up the transparisteel. His eyes focused on the battle that ensues below. He lets Ren’s words mull around in his mind. Thinks back on the little trysts they had before. Always hurried and rough. Nice, but he’d hardly say those encounters left him wrecked.  “I think you overestimate yourself, Ren. As usual…”

He grins as Ren, predictably, reacts. Those large hands leave his wrists and Ren steps back enough to allow the force to turn Hux around. His back is slammed against the transparisteel and his wrists are pinned above his head, the force pressed tight around them.

Hux watches Ren. Sees those dark eyes travel all over his body. He is aware of how he looks. Clothes ripped apart. Cock out and hard. Leaking while still being teased by that damned magic.

“You’re looking pretty wrecked already, Hux. Your cock hard and needy just from all this? I’ve barely touched you at all, just played around a bit with the force.”

Hux tsks. “All that talking. Not your strongest suit. Why don’t you put your mouth to some better use?”

Ren’s eyes flash when Hux adds a “Supreme Leader” to the end of his sentence. Pupils blown wide and eyes heavy-lidded. It’s intoxicating to see Ren stare so openly at him with so much lust in his eyes.

“You did so well during the meeting. I suppose I could reward you for that, General.”

“I had to, didn’t I?” Hux hisses, “you made it clear meetings are of no interest to-- ah!”

His breath hitches as the force enters him. It feels about as wide as one finger, slowly fucking in and out of his ass. He slams his head back against the viewport, biting back a whiny moan.

Ren smiles self-satisfied. “You do the duties I require of you, General. I’m the Supreme Leader now, I can’t be expected to attend or lead every single tedious meeting now can I?”

“I—nhn! I deserve a raise for all the work I’m putting in!” Hux moans, the force slowly thrusting in and out, hitting that good spot at every trust. He arches, tries to move his wrist but it’s no good as they’re still trapped above his head.

Ren steps closer and proceeds to slide down onto his knees. He looks up from under long lashes. “A raise? What do you propose?”

Hux could come then and there at the sight of Ren on his knees in front of him. He wants his hands freed so he can stroke them through that lush hair. He also wants the title of Grand Marshal and he tells Ren as much, the words coming out in puffs of breath interlaced with held back moans.

“Grand Marshal?” Ren questions, one eyebrow raised up slightly.

Hux’s cock gives an embarrassing little twitch at the mention of the title, white droplets leaking out. Ren notices, of course. Those plush lips pulling up in a nasty smile.

“So many new things I’m learning about you today, Hux. You jerk off to basts of fire and destruction. Get aroused by the prospect of getting a new title. What else? Did you envision yourself in a new uniform as well?”

“Shut up and suck my cock already,” Hux bites, face flushed.

“Hmm, I suppose your promotion does grant a celebration. Doesn’t it, Grand Marshal?”

Ren leans in and lick at the leaking head of his cock. Then puts his lips around it, tongue twirling.

Hux moans. Both at the touch and the use of the title. “Ren! Are you being serious?”

Ren pops free. “Of course. You are right. You deserve a raise, Hux,“ Ren says, hot breath against his cock, “now stop talking and let me reward you properly.”

“Kriff!” Hux curses as Ren takes him into his mouth.

He slams his head back too hard against the viewport. He can envision the ongoing battle below. Fire raining down to bring the complete annihilation of the planet. If he’d close his eyes he could picture it. But he doesn’t want to close his eyes. The image of Ren on his knees before him sucking his cock is far better.

Ren’s mouth is wet and hot around his cock. Cheeks hollowed as he sucks with fervor, head bobbing up and down. Hux fights against the force around his wrists. Wishing to break free and grab a hold of Ren’s lush hair and fuck into his wanton mouth. Have him drooling around his cock.

But he can’t. That force magic solid and unyielding around his wrists. Its warmth still present lower on his body as well, fucking steadily into his ass. As wide as a cock would be now. Hot and tingling. The sensation one of the strangest things Hux has ever felt. It can’t compare to a real cock, lacking something. He can’t think what that is. Not with Ren sucking so passionately. 

All of it is enough to send him over the edge. Ren seems to realize because he pulls back, the force releasing his wrists so he can be turned around.

Hux watched the canons below fire and blast as he orgasms. His release spilling against the viewport.

“That’s it, give them a nice show Grand Marshal,” Ren says.

Hux is sure no one is actually able to see him. The battle is still in process and they are too far above anyway. Still he flushes at the idea.

Ren’s warmth leaves him as the other steps back. “Seems I succeeded in my intention.”

“And what was that again?” Hux asks.

He remains slumped against the viewport, legs weak. The transparisteel is cool against his skin and he needs that. His skin too hot.

“Wreck you.”

Hux scoffs. He pushes off from the viewport and turns, fixing his clothes as best as he can -his shirt is a lost cause, most of the buttons gone- and pulls his pants back up. He pushes his hair back. “I’m hardly wrecked Ren.”

“I’ll have to try harder next time then, won’t I, Grand Marshal,” Ren smiles.

“You can always try,” Hux replies before he pushes past Ren to exit the meeting room. However just before doing so, he stops and without turning around to look at the Supreme Leader says “Should you be interested, I’ll be in my quarters at the end of the cycle” 

He’d never admit to Ren that he feels pretty wrecked already. And he surely doesn’t mind Ren wanting to updo himself at another time. Having just the force fuck into him was no replacer for the real deal, especially not Ren’s. 

Hux doesn’t see the devilish grin on the Knight’s face though he can pretty much imagine it’s there. The newly appointed Grand Marshal knows full well in which situation he’s leaving Ren. He doesn’t care right now because after all he’s still on duty and he’s taken enough time off the bridge for the day. 

He can’t help the smile that involuntarily slips onto his lips as he thinks about all the things he’s going to do to his Supreme Leader when they meet again.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Should we do it again soon? Is the crowd pleased? Do you want more people? Ideas? Prompts? Find me on Tumblr @allmykindsofthings.tumblr.com


End file.
